Tower of Ancient Progenitors
__TOC__ Tower of Ancient Progenitors The Tower of Ancient Progenitors is a high-difficulty survival dungeon that opens for limited intervals. You can arrange a large team of all Awakened Characters and continue exploring until all characters have fallen. Each floor has one battle, and as you clear fixed reward floors (every ten floors) you can gain Awakening Skills and other prizes. Monsters and rewards vary each time the tower opens. 'Participation Conditions' To play the Tower of Ancient Progenitors you must: * Clear Arc 1 Chapter 1. * Have at least one Awakened Character. It also must be during the Tower's open interval. The Tower does not consume AP and there is no limit to the number of times you can enter. As long as you meet the above conditions, you can challenge it. 'Team Formation' Only Awakened Characters can be added to the team. However, there are no restrictions on the number of characters that can be selected. The first four characters in the chosen formation will fight first. The remaining characters are treated as reserves. 'Game Over' When a character is KO'd in battle, the next character from the reserves will replace them. If all members are KO'd it is a game over. Unlike regular quests, there is no "Retry" option. The battle formation and KO lists for the Tower do not affect other quests. 'Reward Floors' By clearing floors at set intervals (every 10) you will earn rewards. To see the details for rewards, check the "Reward Details" button on the main screen of the Tower of Ancient Progenitors. *'First Time Clear Rewards': These rewards can be earned only once when clearing the corresponding floor. A receipt is recorded for each Tower interval, and rewards can be earned again the next time the tower opens. If a reward cannot be collected due to a full inventory, rewards will be delivered to the Gift Box. *'Anima Spheres and Awakening Skills': You can choose to gain either an Anima Sphere or Awakening Skills at each reward floor. Unlike the first clear rewards, these can be earned an unlimited number of times each time you clear the corresponding floor. 'Leaving Temporarily' After clearing a reward floor you can choose to temporarily leave the Tower. After leaving you can play other quests, strengthen characters, or perform any other gameplay features. To return to the Tower choose "Tower of Ancient Progenitors" from the quest selection screen. Strengthening characters or changes made to character equipment are present in the Tower after resuming. 'Special Rules' The Tower differs from ordinary quests in some ways: * Actions in the Tower do not count towards mission completion. * Mirrage Gauge accumulation is different from regular quests. For characters with 0 Anima Spheres in particular, building the Mirrage Gauge is very difficult. * When a party member is KO'd, the member that takes over will inherit their Mirrage Gauge. * Mirrage Ratio is carried over to the next floor. However, it is reset after clearing a reward floor. * Ix(/Kocis) Overray cannot be used in the Tower. * There is no Retry option on Game Over. * Passports do not apply to rewards gained in the Tower. * Anima Sync does not apply in the Tower. However, the number of Anima Spheres held creates a similar effect. * When all party members are KO'd, the next party resumes battle with the enemy HP as it was. * When Anima Spheres reach 0 a character's HP is greatly reduced. Anima Sphere Anima Spheres are Character Enhancement Items that exist only in the Tower of Ancient Progenitors. A character's ability in battle is strengthened according to the number they possess. As you proceed in the Tower, characters gradually lose Anima Spheres. When Tower exploring ends (Game Over or Complete) all Anima Spheres are reset, and do not carry over to the next time. 'Anima Sphere Sync' Sphere Sync characters have more Anima Spheres for battle. Sync characters change each time the Tower opens, and more may be added during the open interval. Current Sphere Sync characters are listed on the main screen for the Tower. 'Anima Sphere Count' Here is how much Anima Spheres you gain by reaching and equipping Mirrage Weapons and Mirrages. Here is how the amount of Anima Spheres you have affect your stats. ※ When Anima Spheres drop to 0, The character's max HP will drop to 25% of its original value. Additional Information * Base Anima Sphere ** All characters start off with 2 Anima Spheres. * Sphere Sync ** Sphere Sync adds 2 Anima Spheres. * Reward Mirrage Sphere Count ** Reward Mirrages will not give you Anima Spheres. * Duplicate Mirrage Weapons ** Duplicate Mirrage Weapons, unlike events, will give you additional Anima Spheres. Awakening Skills 'Gaining Awakening Skills' You can select one character of all those brought to the Tower to learn Awakening Skills. All three skills are drawn at the same time. After seeing them, you can choose whether to take all three or keep the previous skill set. Awakening Skills apply not just in the Tower, but in Story and Event Quests as well. To see the skills a character has, go to the Character Status screen and select the Awakening Skills tab. When acquiring multiple Awakening Skills with the same effect, the effect is summed. * There are Awakening Skills with an upper limit on the summed effect value. This is displayed in the Maximum Value column. * Some Awakening Skills (Backstep Distance, Backstep Iron Stance Break, Backstep Evasion, and Backstep HP Recovery) cannot be drawn as duplicates. * Higher tier skills appear with higher probability as you draw lower tier skills. This effect is calculated across all Towers, and will be carried over the next time the Tower opens. * Boss characters (Mithos, Barbatos, etc) cannot use HP regeneration skills and characters who do not have casting artes cannot use 1st Cast Time Reduction. Invalid skills will have no effect when assigned to a character and will appear grayed out. 'Awakening Skills List' UI Guide Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Main Page.png | Main Page Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Character Select.png | Team Formation Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Character Equipment.png | Changing Equipment Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Reward Floor.png | Reward Floor Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Gaining Awakening Skill.png | Awakening Skills Image:-tutorial- ToA UI Progress.png | Continuing or Leaving References